Insanity
by writerchickidee
Summary: Robin takes a trip to Arkham Asylum. As a patient. Robin/Slade. This could probably be posted under T for teen but i'm overly cautious. There's a death or two or five mentioned. The next chapters can be seen as separate drabbles or a continuation.
1. Insane

**A/N **So…It's way easier for me to write fluffy stories. This is definitely the darkest piece I've ever written, and it completely sucks. Still, maybe you guys will like it. Review and let me know. 8D

_Burn_

You can't hurt me. I'm Robin, a titan, a leader, a protégée of Batman, a hero. You can't hurt me. I can ignore pain. I have before.

_Empty_

Leave me alone. I want to be alone. Your drugs only help me. I won't fight. I won't get away. I won't be free. Your needles and white walls and empty rooms don't hurt me. I want this. I want to stay here, where I can't hurt anyone else. I want the darkness, the pure, unadulterated, all encompassing darkness.

_Sickness_

Stop telling me I'm sick. I'm not. I know what I did. I'd do it again. They deserved it. They were killing me. They were killing my soul. He told me what to do. He set me free. Can't you see that I'm okay? I'm not sick, not anymore.

_Insanity_

I want out. You haven't left me alone. The darkness and the drugs and the white walls don't work anymore. I want freedom. I will have my freedom. No matter what. I want him. I will have him. No matter what.

_Color_

I painted the walls red with blood. This is what happens when you don't do as I ask. I don't regret it. She deserved it. She was keeping me here when I wanted to leave, when I wanted to be with him. I've gone now. You can't keep me.

_Home_

"Master?"

"Robin, aren't you supposed to be in Arkham?"

"I missed you."

Slade smiled, not that Robin could see it behind the mask. "Likewise."

This elicited a gleaming smile from Robin, who took a few hesitant steps forward.

Slade opened his arms, and Robin rushed into them, wrapping his thin arms around the larger man's waist.

"Master," Robin breathed into his chest, smiling happily. "They tried to keep me away, so I killed them."

"Excellent. I'm glad you know that you belong with me."

"Forever," Robin nodded.

"So…you missed me?"

Robin nodded again. "For every second."

"Show me," Slade grinned, removing his mask and tossing it aside.

Robin took Slade's face between his hands, and leaned up to kiss the man.

_Yours_


	2. Broken

**A/N: **So…I don't know why I continued with this, but it struck me during class and I decided that instead of having a million one shots, I could have a collection of them under one heading. Again, I know it's short.

Slade had never seen someone so completely and utterly broken. The boy on the bed was bruised, pale, and bleeding, yet…he was smiling softly in his sleep. He had welcomed every touch, be it harsh or gentle, that Slade bestowed upon him with arms wide open.

Stockholm Syndrome was a marvelous device. It was slightly strange that Robin hadn't realized his need for Slade until after his visit to the asylum…or maybe it wasn't. After all, the boy killed his friends for Slade first, even if he did seem to regret his actions and turn himself in immediately afterwards. Then there was that little incident with the woman from the asylum; had Robin killed her before or after the Syndrome kicked in?

Slade wasn't entirely sure, but it didn't really matter. Robin was his now no matter when the defense mechanism had come about. The thin body on the bed heaved a soft sigh, and Slade allowed himself a small smile. This was the perfect Robin, the broken shell of a boy Slade had always longed for him to become. Each bruise, each laceration, only served to increase Slade's pride in this young man. It proved that Robin could endure, that he could live on in spite of his hardships.

He stepped further into the room, making no sound. Still, Robin seemed to sense him, and his eyes slowly opened, lighting up as soon as they rested upon his Master's unmasked face. He slowly stood up, moving with a grace that felines envied, and approached Slade hesitantly, seeking the reassurance that Slade loved him. The man enveloped him in his arms, ignoring the bruises as he brought the smaller body flush against his own.

"Master, will you be joining me?" Robin murmured from where his face was buried in Slade's chest.

"You are insatiable, little bird," Slade chuckled lightly. "How long has it been since last time I fucked you?"

"How long have I been asleep?" Robin asked back.

"A couple hours."

"A couple hours; that's more than enough time to fuck me again."

"I think you're being greedy."

Robin feigned a sigh, knowing Slade wouldn't turn him down. "I guess I'll just go back to sleep again."

He had barely turned for the bed when Slade lifted him up and threw him down, pouncing on him shortly after. His lips latched onto the boy's neck, and Robin moaned contently.

Yes, Robin was irreparably damaged, but Slade loved him all the same.


End file.
